


Bad Company

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Murder, Reader Insert, Suicide, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean is living with Lisa and Ben. Reader decides to keep tabs on him and pays an unexpected and deadly visit to Lisa.





	Bad Company

##  **Bad Company**

    She watched the house. Dean had left an hour before. Ben was leaving for his bus. Lisa would be completely alone.

    The kid left the house a few minutes later, meeting up with friends at the end of the driveway. She waited until the bus came to the corner and then lit her cigarette. Today was the day. She’d planned this out for six months.

    Lisa Braeden was going to die bloody.

    Y/N Y/L/N wasn’t a killer. Not really. Sure, she’d slayed some pretty gruesome monsters, but that was different. They were monsters. She’d never killed a human. Dean had always protected her from that. He’d always said that was something she’d never come back from. It was something she’d never forgive herself for no matter how bad the person was.

    Dean Winchester had been her everything for so long. He was her moon, she was his sun. That’s what he always told her. He loved her. He needed her.

    Leaving her for Lisa was temporary insanity on his part.

    Sam was gone and Y/N had prepared to take care of Dean, to comfort him. She hadn’t expected him to leave without saying goodbye. She hadn’t expected him to go to the tramp he spent a weekend with ten years before and may or may not have gotten pregnant. Y/N thought of Ben with a smile. He was Dean’s son. He’d soon be Y/N’s.

    Taking one last drag from her cigarette, she snubbed it out and opened the car door. Walking to the trunk, she checked one last time. She had everything she’d need.

    Carrying the bag, Y/N walked to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell.

    When it opened, the woman looked surprised. “Hi. Can I help you?”

    “Lisa, you don’t know me…”

    “You’re Y/N.” Lisa said. “Dean’s told me about you.”

    “Has he?”

    Lisa nodded. “He finally called you? I’m a little surprised you showed up at the house. Seems a little tacky, doesn’t it?”

    Y/N pushed Lisa, her strength sending the other woman flying back several feet. Y/N walked in, slammed and locked the door, then grabbed the disoriented woman by her hair. “Well, Sweetheart, I hadn’t planned on doing this here, but you haven’t left the house in a week…”

    “I’ve been sick!” Lisa cried out. “What the hell are you doing? Dean said you were…”

    “Dean loves me. He only came here for Ben. He doesn’t love you!”

    “I know that! I’m not stupid!” Lisa screamed. “Dean and I….”

    “What?” Y/N asked. “Dean looks at you as if you’re the only woman in the world. I’ve seen it! I’ve watched as he fucks you. It’s disgusting really. You have no idea how to please a man like that.”

    “You’ve watched us?” Lisa asked.

    Y/N slapped her. “I didn’t want to see that!” She screamed. “I wanted to see Dean. I needed to see him. He spent an entire night making love to me and then was gone! Bobby told me he’d left to come to you and Ben. He wanted normal. I could give him that!”

    Lisa stared at her. “Normal? You’re about as far from normal as one can get.”

    Y/N grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the floor. “Don’t be a little bitch!”

    “Look, if you want Dean, you can have him. I’ll kick him out. He’ll have no where to go and he’ll have to go back to you.” Lisa was pleading. “I only let him in because I felt sorry for him.”

    “And he’s Ben’s father?”

    “No!”

    “Don’t lie, Lisa!”

    “I don’t know! I really don’t! I slept with Dean in between two other men. I was young and I was stupid.”

    “You were a tramp!”

    Y/N’s hands flipped Lisa over and she straddled her, grabbing her arms to tie them together. “Don’t even try to get out of these knots, Bitch. Dean taught me how to tie them.”

    Lisa’s face was white. “What are you going to do to me?”

    “I’m going to kill you.” Y/N leaned over and whispered. “I’m going to have a fun time doing it.”

    She walked to the stereo and turned it on. “Dean’s taken over the music, has he?”

    _A company always on the run._

_A destiny, oh it’s the rising sun._

_I was born_

_A shotgun in my hands._

_Behind the gun_

_I’ll make my final stand._

_Yeah_

_That’s why they call me_

    “I love this song!” Y/N swayed her hips. “Dean and I use to sing it all the time together.”

    She walked back to Lisa and grabbed her legs. She tied them together and then pulled her discarded bag closer. “I think I’m going to enjoy them. Maybe a little too much.”

    She took the knife out of her bag and Lisa started trying to move away. Y/N grabbed her and pulled her back. “You’re very pretty.”

    “Please!” Lisa had tears. The bitch was actually crying. “Don’t do this.”

    “Don’t do what? Cut your face?”

    Lisa nodded. “I promise, I’ll pack Ben up and leave. I’ll never speak to Dean again.”

    “You’ll leave Ben.” Y/N said. “He’ll be my son.”

    “No! I can’t leave Ben. I won’t!”

    “That’s the deal, Sweetcheeks.” Y/N studied Lisa. “Or maybe I can offer you something else.”

    “What? Anything!”

    “I’ll cut your face to shit and then let you take Ben.”

    Lisa’s voice was a whisper. “I’ll look like a monster.”

    “Exactly. Kind of hard to slut it all over town when no one will look at you.”

    “I’ll leave Ben!”

    Y/N froze. “What?”

    “Don’t cut my face! Please! I’ll leave Ben!”

    “You’d rather have your face than your son?” Y/N asked. “Wow, Lisa, you’re even more superficial than I thought.”

   _Rebel souls_

_Deserters we’ve been called_

_Chose a gun_

_And threw away the song._

_Now these towns_

_Well they all know our name_

_The death punch sound_

_Is the claim of fame._

_And that’s why they call me_

    Y/N started at Lisa’s hairline. She dragged the knife slowly, deeply, down the side Lisa’s face. Smiling at the sight of the blood, Y/N giggled. “You look horrible.”

    “Please! You’ve made your point! I’ll leave!”

    “No, you won’t. You’ll go straight to the cops. Greg, is it? He’s the one you’re banging behind Dean’s back, right?”

    “You’ve been following me?”

    “I’ve been watching all of you for months.” Y/N took the knife to the other side of Lisa’s face and made another deep cut. “Symmetrical!”

    “Bitch!”

    Y/N shook her head. “Sweetheart, let me explain how this works. You’re tied up. I have a knife. I’ve cut you twice. I’m going to kill you. Calling me a bitch is only going to piss me off and make the torture last just a little bit longer.”

    The torture lasted over two hours. Y/N cut Lisa’s face until it was unrecognizable. She poured whiskey over her face, laughing at the screams of pain coming from the now deformed woman.

    Lisa knew she was going to die. That may be why she spoke one last time.

    “Dean never loved you. He hated you, Y/N! He was scared of you! He was scared of what you might do to him, Bobby, and Sam. He knew you got to Jo. He knew you were the one who kidnapped and tortured his old girlfriend Cassie. Dean knew you were a psycho bitch!”

_‘Eye for an eye.’_

    Y/N couldn’t take it anymore. She plunged the knife deep into Lisa’s chest. Over and over, blood spattering all over her.

_'Tooth for a tooth’_

    Lisa was dead. Y/N knew it. She didn’t care. She started punching her in the face, hard. Several of Lisa’s teeth were knocked out.

_'Blood for blood’_

    Y/N finally stopped and looked down. Where was she? Why was she here? She looked around and saw the pictures.

    Dean, Lisa, Ben….She turned to the body on the floor.

    She’d killed Lisa Braeden.

    “No! No! No!” She paced. She’d stopped taking her meds. Bobby told her not to, but she hated being a zombie. She hated not having control. She went for her phone and saw the date. She fell to the floor in a heap of sobs.

    This time, the personality had taken over for six months.

_We’ve all gotta die_

    Y/N jumped up and turned the radio off.

    _This is what you really wanted, Y/N. Lisa dead and gone. Don’t deny it. Dean left you for this whore!_

    “No! I didn’t want her dead!”

    _Sure you did. You just didn’t think you’d be able to do it. That’s where I come in…._

    “No! No!” Y/N sobbed. “Oh my God!”

    _Go take a shower. Dean won’t be home until seven. Ben has his after school program today. Dean will pick him up and they’ll come home to this. Go shower. Get out of here before someone comes to the door._

    Y/N saw there were extra clothes in her bag. She showered quickly, wiped down everything she could, and then turned to look at Lisa one last time. Her stomach turned at the sight.

    _Go! She deserved it! She was cheating on Dean. She didn’t love him, or Ben. Go! Dean will call. He’ll call soon._

    As soon as she was back in her car, Y/N reached in the glove box and grabbed the pills she’d long avoided.

   _NO! DON’T SHUT ME OUT! DON’T DO THIS!_

    Y/N looked at her phone. She needed help.

    “Y/N? Where are you?”

    “Bobby, I did something really bad. I stopped taking my pills and I blacked out. I blacked out for awhile…”

~*~

    Dean held the letter, not sure if he should read it, burn it, or tear it up. Y/N had been taken when she was twelve, held by demons and witches working together to drive her crazy. One of the witches had managed to get a demon inside her. Nothing could exorcise the demon and Y/N never realized that’s what it was. Doctors obviously didn’t know and kept her drugged as much as possible.

    Going off her medicine, losing her to the demon for six months, and killing Lisa had broken what was left of the Y/N he once loved. She’d called Bobby and confessed everything. He’d jumped in his car immediately, arrive in time to see Dean, scratched up from Ben lashing out at him, slammed down on a cop car, nearly arrested and charged with murder

    Y/N appeared then, a sobbing mess. She told the policemen it was her. Bobby had cried, watching the girl he’d tried to help led away in handcuffs.

    She’d been unfit to stand trial. Y/N was to spend the rest of her life in a psychiatric facility. Bobby hadn’t given up finding a way to exorcise the demon, and even Sam wanted to help. Dean couldn’t.

    He hadn’t loved Lisa. He hadn’t liked her most of the time. Never had he wanted her dead. Lisa’s death had brought many questions about him, his past, and he’d had to skip town before anyone could figure out who he was.

    Staring at the letter in his hands, Dean decided to read it. There was nothing in that letter that would change his mind about Y/N. She was lost. She was gone.

    _Dean,_

_As I write this letter, I know you’ll never forgive me. I don’t believe you ever loved Lisa, but I know you never loved me. Something inside me broke and I refused to let anyone really help me fix it. The pills wasn’t the answer. Going off the pills wasn’t the answer. There has never been an answer, Dean. There’s always been what’s going on in my fucked up head._

_I love you. I always have. I know it’s hard to believe that after what I did to you. Castiel came once to try and heal me, but he couldn’t. He told me that even if he could, he’d wipe my memories of you. He told me I ruined your chance at normalcy. I’m so sorry for that._

_The only amends I could ever make will come as no surprise, I’m sure. I love you, Dean Winchester. You’re the best man I ever knew. I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you. I’m sorry that I was broken before we really had a chance to live any kind of life together._

_Yours Forever,_

_Y/N_

    Dean read the letter over and over, his brain just not comprehending the words. As he read it again, his cell phone rang.

    “Mr. Smith, this is Joanne Kurts at the Williams Center. I’m calling about Y/N Y/L/N.”

    Dean wiped his eyes. “Did the new medicine work? Her uncle said that the doctor had high hopes…”

    “They seemed to be working. We were comfortable allowing her to participate in some group activities. Unfortunately, she was sneaky. Mr. Smith, she managed to sneak a blanket under her clothes and back into her room. You know that we’ve been extremely cautious with her. Y/N has been on suicide watch since she arrived.”

    “Is she okay?” Dean asked, his voice low.

    “I’m sorry, Mr. Smith. Y/N hanged herself in her room last night.” She went on to express her sympathies and wanted information for arrangements. Dean threw the phone and banged his fists on the steering wheel.

    “Damn it, Y/N!” he cried. “Son of a bitch!”

    He sat and cried for a long time. He had to call Bobby. No, he needed to be with Bobby when he was told. Dean started the car and froze when he heard the song.

_And that’s why they call me_

_Bad company_

_I won’t deny_

_Bad company_

_Till the day I die_

    The temperature in the car dropped and he knew.

    Y/N wasn’t going anywhere just yet.


End file.
